Wedding Party!
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: [Prequel From Akashi's Little Family]. Pesta pernikahan pasti sudah tidak asing di pendengaran kita. Bunga-bunga, lonceng berdentang, ikatan suci di balik sebuah cicin. Pasti suatu hal yang sangat formal, tetapi berbeda dengan kedua mempelai ini. Akashi dan Kuroko mengadakan pesta pernikahan mereka dengan unik! Mau tahu seperti apa?/Warning inside!/Long One-Shoot!/Happy reading


**Kuroko No Basuke | Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Wedding Party! | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,EYD tidak sesuai,humor gagal,yaoi,Shounen-Ai!**

**Paring: AkaKuro**

**Slight: AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

Musim semi yang cerah mulai menyelimuti kota Kyoto. Terdengar burung-burung yang sudah bersenandung, bunga sakura yang bermekaran, juga sinar mentari yang menerangi kota ini. Tapi, kini kota Kyoto akan dimeriahkan oleh suatu acara. Ya tidak semua masyarakat Kyoto tahu sih, hanya beberapa kerabat dan juga teman dekat.

Ya, ini adalah hari pernikahan Akashi dan Kuroko tepat pada tanggal 4 Juni sekarang.

Hari itu, para kerabat juga teman terdekat sudah berburu-buru mengunjungi tempat pernikahan mereka. Uniknya, pernikahan tersebut tidak berlangsung di tempat _indoor _melainkan tempat _outdoor_. Ya, kedua mempelai ini mengambil tempat di suatu taman kota Kyoto yang terkenal akan keindahan bunga sakura, juga sebuah kolam air mancur yang besar di tengah-tengah taman tersebut. Tidak jauh dari taman, terdapat sebuah gereja besar yang begitu megah.

Para pendekor sudah selesai mendekor acara pernikahan tersebut, para chef juga sudah menyiapkan hidangan untuk para tamu. Para tamu undangan pun segera memasuki gereja megah tersebut untuk memasuki acara utama.

Lah? Tapi di dalam gereja tersebut belum ada kedua calon mempelai. Kemana mereka berada? Penasaran? Oke kita lirik mulai dari Kuroko terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ruang Ganti Mempelai Wanita-**

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu tampak gugup, sesekali ia mencengkram erat gaun putih miliknya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Iris baby blue nya menampilkan bahwa saat sekarang ia sedang gugup. Pemuda itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga menjadi Akashi Tetsuya.

Setiap mempelai wanita pastilah gugup menghadapi acara pernikahannya. Tunggu dulu, mempelai wanita? Mohon digaris bawahi mempelai wanita nya.

Kuroko kan lelaki kenapa disebut wanita? Jadi begini ceritanya, Kuroko adalah seorang lelaki yang manis dan imut di kalangan pria. Meski seperti itu, jiwanya seperti perempuan makanya dari situ lah Akashi mulai menganggap Kuroko adalah seorang wanita. Miris bukan? Oke kita balik lagi saja ke ceritanya.

Kuroko masih terlihat gugup, tangannya gemetar hebat juga berkeringat. Jantungnya berpacu lebih capet di banding biasanya. Kuroko mulai mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, tetapi hasilnya sama saja. Ia malah tampak lebih gugup di banding biasanya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Masuk," ujar Kuroko dengan lembut.

Lalu, seseorang mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kini, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan iris madu yang senada dengan rambutnya. Pemuda tersebut memakai sebuah dress berwarna kuning dengan garis-garis putih, lalu ia juga memakai sepasang wedges berwarna kuning terang.

"Kurokocchi apakah kau sudah siap ssu? Akashicchi sudah menunggu loh," ujarnya dengan semangat.

Kuroko mulai bangkit dari tempat ia duduk, dengan hati-hati ia berbalik agar tidak menginjak gaun putihnya yang panjang itu. Lalu, ia menatap orang tersebut dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku siap Ryouta-kun," ujarnya.

Oke, sosok tersebut adalah Kise Ryouta yang sekarang sudah bermarga menjadi Aomine Ryouta. Tapi daripada bingung, lebih baik kita memanggilnya dengan nama marganya yang dulu saja.

"Uaaaa Kurokocchi sangat manis ssu!"

"Arigatou Ryouta-kun."

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Hati-hati saat berjalan Kurokocchi jangan sampai tersandung."

"Tentu saja Ryouta-kun."

Akhirnya, kedua pemuda tersebut keluar dari ruang ganti. Dengan hati-hati, Kuroko berjalan dengan anggunnya agar tidak tersandung oleh gaunnya yang panjang. Sedangkan Kise? Hoo~ Dia sedang sibuk menelepon suaminya yang tidak lain bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Daikicchi apakah Akashicchi sudah siap ssu?"

**[Aku sedang perjalanan menuju ruang gantinya.]**

"Cepatlah, aku akan membawa Kurokocchi sekarang ke gereja ssu."

**[Baiklah, 5 menit lagi aku akan segera berada disana.]**

"Oke."

**PIP!**

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Kini, Kise membawa Kuroko menuju gereja yang berada di taman kota tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ruang Ganti Mempelai Pria-**

Lain dengan pemuda bersurai biru langit, seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah tersebut tengah asyik dengan bidak shoginya sendiri. Iris heterokromnya hanya memainkan bidak-bidak shogi tanpa memindahkannya. Berbeda dengan Kuroko, kini Akashi Seijuurou yang terlebih adalah seorang mempelai pria tidaklah gugup untuk acara pernikahannya. Melainkan, ia sungguh bahagia dan ingin cepat-cepat menggandeng juga mengucapkan janji suci di depan calon istrinya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Akashi, ini aku bisakah aku masuk?"

"Masuk Daiki."

Dan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Daiki' atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan Aomine Daiki memasuki ruang ganti tersebut dengan sopan. Kini, Aomine melihat Akashi tengah sibuk dengan bidak-bidak shogi miliknya.

"Akashi gomen aku telat."

"Tidak apa-apa kau hanya telat 3 menit," ujarnya datar tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Akashi membereskan bidak-bidak shoginya, lalu ia mengambil jas abu-abu miliknya dan mulai memakainya. Setelah memakai jas, ia pun mulai merapihkan kembali busana dan juga tata rambutnya. Ya, bagi pria penampilan adalah nomor satu yang tidak boleh dilalaikan.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Akashi sudah selesai dengan penampilannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita jalan Daiki."

"Baik."

Keduanya pun keluar dari ruang ganti, lalu menuju gereja di dekat taman kota tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua tamu undangan sudah duduk dengan rapih di kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh gereja. Semuanya mulai menatap Akashi yang dengan tegapnya berdiri di altar pelaminan. Entah kenapa, kini jantung Akashi berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ternyata gugupnya sekarang toh.

Alunan organ pun mulai dimainkan, pertanda bahwa mempelai wanita telah tiba. Semua tamu melihat ke arah pintu besar, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit yang tampak sangat cantik di mata para tamu undangan.

Akashi pun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Senyuman tulus mulai terpasang di paras tampan miliknya. Terlihat, Kuroko tengah berjalan menuju altar ditemani oleh beberapa anak kecil yang tengah menebarkan bunga.

Kini, Kuroko memakai busana gaun pengantin berwarna putih tanpa tali pundak, motifnya sederhana tidak terlihat mewah tetapi begitu indah juga elegan. Panjang gaun tersebut kurang lebih 1,5 meter. Tangan putih pucatnya kini terbalut oleh sarung tangan putih yang membalut sampai sikutnya. Di kepalanya, terdapat mahkota kecil dengan tirai bening penutup wajah. Juga, ia menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar berwarna pink. Sungguh, Kuroko tampak terlihat sangat manis sekali.

Akashi mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Kuroko. Lalu ia membawa Kuroko untuk mensejajarkan posisinya sekarang.

"Kau sangat manis Tetsuya," bisik Seijuurou.

"Arigatou Seijuurou-kun kau juga terlihat sangat tampan," bisik Tetsuya.

Pastor yang berada di depan pun berdehem dan sukses membuat para tamu membungkam. Kini, Akashi dan Kuroko pun melihat pastor tersebut.

"Baiklah, Akashi-san apakah kau bersedia menerima Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai pendamping hidupmu sampai akhir hayatmu? Menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Membangun rumah tangga harmonis bersamanya. Dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianati satu sama lain?" tanya pastor tersebut panjang lebar.

"Ya, aku bersedia," jawab Akashi dengan tegas.

Mendengar hal tersebut, sang pastor hanya bisa mengangguk lalu ia mulai melirik Kuroko.

"Baiklah, Kuroko-san apakah kau bersedia menerima Akashi Seijuurou sebagai suamimu? Menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Membangun rumah tangga harmonis bersamanya. Dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianati satu sama lain?" tanya pastor tersebut panjang lebar.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

"Baiklah, Akashi-san kau bisa mengucapkan janji sucimu."

Akashi mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Kuroko. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko.

"_With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine._ (Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mengangkat penderitaan kamu. Cangkir milikmu tidak akan pernah kosong, karena aku akan menjadi anggurmu. Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangi jalan untukmu ke dalam kegelapan. Dengan cincin ini, aku meminta dirimu untuk menjadi milikku.)"

Dengan sekejap, cincin berlian tersebut sudah terpasang di jari manis milik Tetsuya. Terlihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah kedua mempelai tersebut.

"Dengan ini kalian berdua sah sebagai suami dan istri."

Akashi mulai membuka tirai penutup wajah milik Kuroko, lalu membelai pipinya lembut dan perlahan mulai menciumnya. Vanilla dan mint bercampur menjadi satu. Para tamu yang melihat, hanya bisa bersorak-sorai sembari bertepuk tangan.

Kecupan tersebut tidka berlangsung lama, lalu kedua pasangan yang resmi itu membalikkan badan mereka dan terlihat kini Kuroko menggenggam lengan Akashi dengan mesra. Lalu keduanya pun saling menatap.

"Kau sudah siap Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja Siejuurou-kun."

Keduanya berlari keluar dari gereja tersebut, tak lupa Kuroko melempar bucket bunga tersebut dan Momoi pun menangkap bucket bunga tersebut. Kini, kedua pasangan tersebut berlari menuju taman kota untuk memeriahkan pesta pernikahan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurokocchi selamat ya ssu!"

"Arigatou Ryouta-kun."

"Kuroko-kun selamat ya!"

"Arigatou Kazunari-kun."

Begitu banyak ucapan selamat dari para kerabat juga teman-teman terdekat. Kuroko dan Akashi hanya membalas dengan kata 'terima kasih' lalu dibarengi oleh senyuman tulus dari keduanya. Sungguh, meriah sekali pesta pernikahan mereka.

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah siap untuk melakukan sesi ke dua?"

"Sekarang sekali Tetsuya?"

"Un."

Seijuurou pun menghela napas pasrah lalu mengiyakan permintaan istrinya. Terlihat senyum bahagia dari wajah manis milik Kuroko. Lalu, ia langsung memanggil Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Himuro dan Takao untuk masuk ke tahap berikutnya. Mereka semua mengiyakan, lalu mulai bersiap-siap. Setelah bersiap-siap…

"Ya! Selanjutnya kita akan masuk ke sesi ke dua acara ini!" ujar MC memeriahkan acara tersebut.

Para tamu hanya melihat MC tersebut dengan tatapan serius.

"Mari kita lihat acara yang akan dibawakan oleh kedua pasangan yang tengah berbahagia ini! Tentu saja mereka ditemani oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, penasaran? Mari kita saksikan **GOYANG CESAR DARI PARA PASANGAN INI!"**

Para tamu hanya bisa cengo plus sweatdrop. Maksudnya please itu tuh lagu dan juga tarian dari Indonesia. Kenapa mesti dibawa-bawa kesini sih?!

**DENG~ DENG~ DENG~ DENG~**

Dan terdengar sudah alunan musik khas goyang tersebut. Kini, terlihat Akashi dan Kuroko yang memimpin, mereka mulai joget duluan. Kuroko berjoget dengan semangat sedangkan Akashi awalnya kaku lalu kesana-sananya ia sudah terbiasa.

"Hei kenapa kamu kalo denger dangdut sukanya bilang?" Kuroko mulai bernyanyi sambil mengkhayatinya.

"**BUKA DIKIT JOS!"** jawab para tamu juga para sahabat dan suaminya.

"Tarik ssu!" teriak Kise menyemangati.

Para pasangan tersebut makin mengkhayati gerakannya. Lalu tanpa disadari, para tamu undangan mulai menikmati acara ini dan ada juga yang ikutan berjoget. Sungguh, para tamu sangat terhibur dengan acara yang dibawakan para pasangan ini.

"Semuanya ayo ikut bernyanyi!" teriak Akashi dan juga Kuroko seraya menyemangati.

"**ASEK-ASEK JOS!"** teriak para tamu juga para sahabatnya.

Akashi dan Kuroko makin menikmati juga mengkhayati gerakannya, diikuti oleh para sahabatnya.

"Yaa~ Digoyang-digoyang!" teriak Aomine seraya menggoyangkan pantat montoknya.

"Tarik terus ssu~."

"Woaahh Mine-chin hebat!"

"Atsushi juga mau mencoba?"

"Tentu saja Muro-chin."

Akashi Seikurou atau yang lebih tepatnya ayah kandung Akashi Seijuurou mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Ia tidka menyangka pesta pernikahan ini akan semakin meriah. Juga diikuti oleh Kuroko Kazuno dan Kuroko Mizuno. Bisa dibilang para mertua ini mulai berjoget sambil melafalkan kata 'Asek-asek Jos'.

Sungguh, pesta pernikahan yang sangat meriah dan juga terkenang di kedua pasangan yang baru berbahagia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagu goyang cesar pun habis sudah mereka bawakan. Terlihat wajah raut kesenangan juga kegembiraan terlukis di paras semua orang.

"Tetsuya."

"Aku tahu Seijuurou-kun."

"Ya, lagu ke dua akan dibawakan oleh kedua pasangan ini beserta teman-temannya. Penasaran? Mari kita lihat aksi yang akan dibawakan oleh mereka!" teriak MC memeriahkan acara tersebut.

Para tamu langsung bersorak sorai lalu melihat ke arah para pasangan itu lagi.

**DUNG~ DUNG~ DUNG! DUNG!**

"Oppa Gangnam Style!" teriak Akashi dan juga Kuroko diikuti oleh para sahabatnya, lalu mereka mulai menari ala-ala gangnam style.

"Woaaaaaaaaa!" teriak para tamu undangan.

"Hey sexy lady~," nyanyi Kuroko dengan tarian ala menggoda.

"Op-op-op-op-oppa gangnam style!" nyanyi Akashi yang langsung menyambut tarian Kuroko. Tetapi masih memakai tarian gangnam style.

"Lanjut terus!" teriak Aomine menyemangati para tamu.

"Lanjut ssu!" teriak Kise juga.

"Kurang semangat! Lebih semangat lagi joget nya!" teriak Takao untuk menyemangati para tamu.

Para tamu mulai menari ala-ala gangnam style yang dibawakan oleh para pasangan ini. Itu juga berlaku bagi Seikurou, Kazuno, dan Mizuno. Semua orang yang berada di taman kota tersebut saling menikmati acara pernikahan Akashi dan Kuroko. Sungguh, jarang sekali ada acara yang bisa dibilang santai seperti ini.

Akashi dan Kuroko snagat menikmati acara bikinan mereka sendiri. Sungguh, ternyata acara buatan mereka dibantu oleh para Kisedai berjalan dengan mulus dan lancar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Masuk ke acara terakhir yaitu pesta dansa di _outdoor_ tersebut. Di taman tersebut sungguh menjadi indah, kenapa? Terlihat beberapa lampion yang sudah dipasang untuk menerangi taman kota ini. Lalu, di dalam kolam air mancur tersebut terlihat lilin-lilin yang sudah dinyalakan dan ada juga beberapa bunga yang dibentuk menjadi bentuk _'love' _supaya menyesuaikan dengan acara ini.

Midorima dan Takao saling berdansa satu sama lain, diikuti juga oleh pasangan AoKise dan MuraHimu. Akashi dan Kuroko juga tengah berdansa di bawah indahnya sinar bulan. Terlihat, Akashi yang memegang pinggang ramping istrinya dan Kuroko yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang milik suaminya. Romantis bukan?

Akashi dan Kuroko saling menikmati alunan musik yang berjudul _**She Will Be Love-Maroon 5**_ juga dansa mereka.

"Tetsuya, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Un, terima kasih juga Seijuurou-kun."

"Mulai sekarang dan selamanya kau adalah milikku, jangan coba-coba untuk berpaling dariku Tetsuya."

"Tentu saja, dan itu juga berlaku bagi Seijuurou-kun sendiri."

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku."

Keduanya pun tertawa, lalu menutup kedua matanya dan mulai membungkam bibir mereka satu sama lain di bawah indahnya sinar bulan. Sungguh, ini adalah hari yang akan menjadi sejarah dalam hidup mereka berdua.

"**I will light you into darkness and I swear to be your best ever husband. Just for you,"~Akashi Seijuurou.**

"**I will be a cup for your wine and I swear to be your candles so you can illuminate me in the darkness. Just for you honey. I will be a best ever wife do you have,"~Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author: **Banzai! Akhrinya prequel beres juga! XD

**Kuroko: **Otsukaresama Kazune-san *senyum manis*

**Author:** Kyaaaaa! Kuroko nikah sama aku aja!

**Akashi:** Berani nyentuh bebeb ku gunting melayang!

**Author:** dih kejam banget ssu /mojok plus guling2 gajelas

**Kuroko:** Minna-san mau tahu kenapa Kazune-san selalu update dengan cepat? Iya karena Kazune-san sedang menunggu pengumuman UN SMP ya jadi banyak waktu senggang untuk membuat fanfic. Kita doakan ya semoga ia lulus dengan nilai sempurna^^

**Akashi:** Ya mari kita doakan bersama-sama agar Kazune meraih hasil yang memuaskan. Oh iya simak terus ya fanfic geje plus abal buatan dia.

**Kuroko:** Seijuurou-kun jangan jahat seperti itu nanti dia malah makin nangis *pose imut*

**Akashi:** *mimisan*

**Author:** dih joroknya dirimu Akashi-_-

**Akashi:** URUSAI! /lempar gunting ke arah Kazune

**Author:** Oke, author minta maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fic ini ^^ /tendang Kazune jauh2

**Akashi & Kuroko:** Saa~ Reviews please?


End file.
